osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
Things You Might Not Know About the Intellectual Green Onion
His real name is Karl # He likes math (QUICK MATHS) (Sidenote: Apparently Algebra 1 is a freshman math course at my school. So I am getting high school credit for my math class as a 7th grader. Pretty cool!) # Geography is also good # He lives in Oklahoma # He was born in Virginia # His birthday is November 10 # He loves rain # Loser was his favorite until BFB 7 # He is 5'2" # His 7th grade year is stressful, but 5th was worse. # On the flip side, 3rd and 6th grade were his favorites. # He had a wiki (which is now dead) # He hates his voice (not really anymore) # He is currently planning an object show, but it probably isn't going to happen for a few years. # He has a brother and a sister. They are 24 and 23 respectively. (They're also pretty cool) # His favorite numbers are 8 and 36. (Which is why 836 is awesome) # His least favorite number is 12 (it brings bad memories) # His favorite song is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oed8rUV_wdY # These are good songs too: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjYGC1zg-BAXs_mLyhlmLbp8yisLcisM2 # He played the guitar for 5 years. # His favorite TV shows are The Big Bang Theory (WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END?!?!?!) and Masterchef (THE PERSON WHO I ROOTED FOR WON!) # He gets sick when the weather changes # He was originally going to join FANDOM in March # He can be a real jerk if you push him over the edge (it's happened, trust me) # However, he can flip out easily. # There is a very small chance he'll actually return to the BFDI wiki. If he does, it won't be for a while. # He weighs 125 pounds # Science is now his least favorite subject (See fact 134 for the reasoning) # He wants to be an engineer or a chef when he grows up # He loves Jim Gaffigan (don't take me out of context) # His favorite color is teal (It used to be green, then yellow, then lime) # He has visited 18 states # He has lived in 5 of them (They are Virginia, Maryland, Arizona, Idaho and Oklahoma) # He is currently living in his 14th house # His favorite movie is Guardians of the Galaxy 2 # His favorite temperature is 72ºF inside and 76ºF outside # He knows 249 digits of Pi # Nickel was his least favorite until BFB 6. However, he still stands at 62nd # He has a lisp # He went through a bad stage in 2012 that he refuses to talk to anyone about. The reason he doesn't talk to anyone about it is because he will have a mental breakdown if he does. (The worst day of that year was May 15) # His voice now sounds kind of like 8-Ball # He has been in 3 spelling bees. The first and second were in 2nd grade (He won the first, so he got to battle the 3rd-6th graders.) He won the first one, got 18th/24 in the second one, and 9th/30 in the third one. # He is amazing at Guitar Hero # He taught himself Pi, The Pythagorean Theorem, Multiplication, and Division at 4 years old # He also knew the quadratic equation at 10 years old # He entered a competition called National History Day in 2017-2018. He didn't do very well. # He also entered Youth and Government, where he had to create his own law and try to pass it in mock legislature. His bill passed by like 1 vote. # He has been to Washington DC, since he lived in Maryland at the time. # He loves Chihuly art # He likes flags # (Decode for this fact) 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01101001 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00100010 01000100 00100010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 # He's not athletic, but he got 54 on the PACER Test (Which was only a "C" at my school.) # He can type 62.2 words a minute (I started a weekly typing ritual to test my speed. This will change frequently for the next 20 weeks) # He started a private/public recess club in 2nd grade and got 14 people to join. The club's status is unknown since he has left the school. # He is half Chinese and part European. (I guess this explains why I love Chinese food) # He can speak a little Mandarin and Spanish. # He can name all the countries of the world. # He has a best friend that he hasn't talked to in 6 months. # His favorite meme is the "Drake Approves" meme # He is a terrible singer. # He wants to learn how to play the flute and saxophone # His Pre-Algebra teacher was a savage # He is a fast writer # He had to write a 20 page novel in 6th grade, and an 16 page book in 5th grade. # He is a slight insomniac # He doesn't have any pets # He doesn't like Halloween # He might go to MIT for college # He (luckily) doesn't have any food allergies. # He hates Fortnite and Roblox # His favorite drinks are Sprite, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and Water # It annoys him to the max when people use "nerd" as an insult # His BFB Ranking can be found here: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Ak92T6b5vpmPShCC-2z9We24Fy677Ix2ysGvMBdsL9Y/edit#slide=id.p # He can lick his elbow and form his tongue into a 3-leaf clover # He had to do a 3rd grade Christmas concert. That was the day before he left the state. # He never celebrates his birthday # He has a terrible memory # His leg shakes a lot # He has an eye condition called retinoschisis. Look it up if you don't know what it is. (My brother also has it) # He weirdly likes the smell of paint and gasoline. # His hands are always warm # He walks quickly # He has never broken a bone, but he has sprained his wrist # He is obsessed with fitting into small spaces # He hates having a top locker at school (But hey, it's better than a bottom locker) # His favorite fruits are cherries and coconuts # He loves almonds # His favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip (Preferably in a milkshake form) # He likes to cook # He hates puns, but loves jokes # He almost set his house on fire once (I'm actually dead serious) # He thinks Rick-Rolling is awesome # His school hours are great, but ridiculous (7:45 AM to 2:15 PM) # Weather fascinates him # He hated his 5th grade music teacher # He gets embarrassed easily # He can also get very emotional # His favorite object show is Object Lockdown # He is at an 11th grade reading level and in the 99th percentile in math at school. # He idolizes Gordon Ramsay and Stephen Hawking # He knows the names of all the presidents # He misses living in Idaho # In real life, he acts like he's 25 or 30 years old. # He likes trains # His favorite dessert is a pizookie # His favorite books are "The Westing Game" and "The Carbon Diaries" # Sugar doesn't effect him that much. He'll just jitter for a few minutes, then be back to normal. # He likes space # His least favorite colors are magenta and orange # He's very clumsy # He can do a pretty good British accent # His favorite seasons are Spring and Fall # He least favorite is Summer. # He used to be exactly like Woody back in the day (I was scared of a lot of stuff) # He is scared of dying and bugs. # Weirdly, he doesn't dream # He owns a fictional restaurant that most people know about. (Look up "The Lonely Chive" on Google and click the first result) # He doesn't like snow, but ice is worse. (A reference to real life and my BFB rankings) # He feels old even though he's almost 13 # He has a habit of biting his lower lip. Especially when he is thinking # He can only lift 30 pounds # He has a rock, a gem, and a coin collection. He even has a book for rock identification # He has an ammonite and a lizard fossil # He misplaces stuff easily # He is obsessed with globes and hourglasses for some reason # He hates heat # He loves sightseeing, taking pictures and travelling # He wants to move to Rhode Island when he leaves for college (Afterward, it will be Vermont or Idaho) # He likes and hates living in the United States (Since people make our country look bad) # Most of his classmates are annoying # He used to have a bird and an fish tank (They belonged to my brother, but they were our family's pets) # He has never gotten disappointed at a present # He thinks society is messed up # He doesn't learn anything in Science (Hence why I hate it now) # He doesn't watch movies often # He wants his senior quote to be "BAZINGA!" # He can draw the United States pretty well (Here's proof: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eaKAzCkBd9L15gSAu_5BExK9OX_iFk5q0z0JhqBPpSo/edit Oh yeah, you can comment on it too.) # He has met several professional football players # He has low self-esteem (It's starting to get higher though) # He is very cautious # He doesn't talk much in real life # He thinks the news is depressing # He has been in tornadoes, wildfires, blizzards, earthquakes, and hurricanes. (I mean my brother's been through a hurricane) # He is a cat person # His favorite animal is a Betta Fish. # He has a new series called "Nerd's Pointless and Random Fact of the Day" on 174.236.6.186's user page. # He likes sour candy # He hates spicy, though # His YouTube channel has 35 subscribers # The most likes he's gotten on a YouTube comment is 444 (On the song "Flamingo") # He only has like 4 friends at his new school # He's one of the few people in his school that has middle school experience # He was given a offer to skip 1st grade, but he declined # His house is tiny, but perfectly sized # He has lightning fast reflexes # In "Press The Spacebar," he pressed the key 49 times in 10 seconds (4.9 a second) # He is starting to go mentally insane # He can do an evil laugh without trying # He took art in 6th grade. All he did was draw and do pottery. (I will show you a picture when I get my new account) # He also made a plush monster in sewing (We called it Family and Consumer Science) # He was in the May 20th tornado. It cut his 1st grade year 3 days short # He has lost faith in humanity # He likes boxes # Writing too long makes his hand cramp # His Spanish teacher assumed he spoke Spanish after writing a story that his class was learning perfectly # He gets money by searching the ground. # He has collected lots of money that way # He used to like Dancing With the Stars, but it's going downhill (Regardless, I'm still watching it) # He doesn't think Total Drama-rama is that bad. # He rarely smiles, he mainly keeps a straight face. # He likes state testing for some reason # He wants to get his first name changed (probably to my last name) # He likes salt # He screams at his TV a lot # He likes doing chromatography # He has changed his BFB opinion 9 times before the current one # He is upset that Adventure Time and The Big Bang Theory are ending # He calls Oklahoma "Rain Central" for obvious reasons # He has used almost all of his notebook paper in the first month of school (I have more in my backpack if I need it) # Tests are underrated # Quizzes, on the other hand, are not # He read four dictionaries in one year (5th grade) # His favorite letter is "A" # He used to play Webkinz # He is good at skating # He has 3 maps in his room # His voice is quite monotone # He wants to paint his room # Sometimes his voice can sound like he'll cry. He got points off of a science presentation because of it # He prefers savory over sweet food # His favorite sport is Golf # He wakes up at 7:15 every morning # He can't fold paper to save his life. # He can't tie knots either # He has a 3.9 GPA # He started watching BFDI in May 2015 # He has terrible stage fright # He was bullied by a first grader when he was 10. It only lasted about a week. # He never goes outside unless absolutely necessary # He is a master lip-syncer # He hates having his picture taken # He has beaten the Impossible Quiz 1 and 2 # He can't do magic # He could say the alphabet backwards when he was 2. Now, he can do it in 3 seconds. # He thinks 1986 has the best music # His favorite scent is Eucalyptus Spearmint # He can read Braille # He likes YTP's # He is growing a mustache # He likes to keep his room cold because he essentially grew up in a freezer called Maryland and Idaho. # He likes shopping for household stuff # He used to have a subscription to National Geographic. (I had it for two years) # He makes lots of references. Especially comedy # He is taller than two of his teachers # He has Mario Kart and two Pokemon simulators on his laptop. (My friend actually made the simulators) # He has been to seven schools in seven/eight years # His full name is 13 letters long # He is terrible with glue # He knew somebody who was afraid of tape (He eventually overcame his fear) # He developed a skill for removing staples # He considers himself a nerd and ''a geek # His favorite NFL team is the Baltimore Ravens # If he goes to college, he will be the only one of the family (other than my parents) to attend college # He recognizes voices easily # He has created his own version of the Earth where several countries are merged # 2014 and the first half of 2015 were his favorite years # He hates school projects and group work # He is good at Cookie Clicker. He once got one quintillion cookies in one game. # He thinks antiques and collectibles are cool. # He is immune to skunk spray # Optical illusions don't effect him # He is the one of the few people at his school that uses touch typing, let alone knowing how to do it. # He counted to 1500 on paper and out loud. Both took around 1 hour. # He once stayed after school to show his Kindergarten teacher that he could do the area of a circle. # He has started a project to type '''every single color hex code'. (I seriously regret this. You can track my progress here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1H9GFgYiup99Jbah8itlv1O03fzytTp5rL9LhvhmEHSE/edit # What he knew about math when he was four, he got from Numberphile (They're still one of my favorite channels) # He likes conspiracy theories # He has decent handwriting # He used to have long hair (It was to the middle of my neck) # He has an arch-enemy (They're not on the wiki) # He probably won't drive when he's older # He has many unpopular opinions # He has sworn on accident # He has a Wii and an Xbox 360 # He likes flowers and plants # He was a math tutor for one day. (I ended up quitting because I got frustrated) # He almost threw a chair at somebody once. (I don't recall the circumstances) # His favorite shape is an icosahedron # His "OMG" is "Oh my equation!" # He was supposed to be a twin # He knew almost everyone in his school in 5th grade # He can beatbox (But not very well) # He is a slight grammar freak # He is starting to develop an accent from living in Oklahoma for 3 years # His favorite day of the week is Saturday # He has a great lung capacity (I've held my breath for two minutes once) # He hates when people assume America is terrible at geography (I'm pretty good at it myself) # He likes the sound of mouse clicking # If he has a song stuck in his head, he has to listen to it again to get it out. # He wants to visit Canada # He can count to 72 in one breath # He has a Jetpunk account that he's rarely active on. You can see it here: https://www.jetpunk.com/users/aneverydaynerd8 # He thinks Britain's Got Talent is better than it's American counterpart # He is subscribed to 143 channels on YouTube # He sliced his hand while cutting avocados # He once lived on a street called "East St." (That's when I lived in Mount Airy, Maryland) # He'd rather go to the past than to the future # His bookcase is full # He didn't know how to skip until he was 9 # He can only do 23 push-ups # He has a flip phone (I'm getting it changed soon) # He got the nickname "Reliable Google" in 6th grade # He has never been outside the United States # He has been punched before (It's happened twice) # The longest he's been in one school is 2.5 years (January 2015-May 2017) # He has terrible internet connection # Everyone calls him by his last name # He can memorize numbers and lyrics easily, despite his awful memory # He is a fast runner # He is insecure about his vision, and the fact that he wears glasses with a really thick prescription # He missed 41 days of Kindergarten # And while on that subject, He had perfect attendance in 6th grade # He absolutely hates clapping # He can read analog time # He hates his generation and thinks he was born in the wrong time # It bothers him when teachers say to color the "empty white spaces" even though they're fully colored # He tried building a mansion in Minecraft. He got to the second floor and gave up. The world has since been deleted. # Despite 8 and 36 being his favorite numbers, 10 is his lucky number. # His doctor doesn't allow him to play sports # He is a big Charmx fan # He had to do a play in 6th grade about Curious George. He almost passed out # He likes sorting things alphabetically # He is only 5 minutes early to school # His English class feels like it's 55 years long (To put that into perspective, each class is 55 minutes long) #He wants sax solos back #Every username he's considered for his new account is 15 or 16 characters long #He's not double jointed #He almost joined his school band #He wants to skip 8th grade next year. (Because of my grades) #He is home alone most of the time #He lives really close to his school #He thinks Algebra 1 is easy #He knows how to animate #He is not gullible (Well, maybe a little, but still.) #He refuses to take money from anyone (Unless it's a gift from my relatives) #His is a night owl #He thinks school chants are cringe #His geography work is childish (They've assigned coloring sheets before) #He used to be one of the oldest in his class #He has bad luck #He did a program called Botball in 5th grade where you code robots to complete challenges with a 5 minute time limit. He quit after 5th grade ended (I didn't have a very flexible schedule in 6th grade) #His walk is very awkward #His preferred greeting is handshaking #His homeroom teacher in 6th grade has a snake as the class pet #He is the only sane person in his family (That might change soon. Then it would be my brother) #He likes jazz #He is an over-achiever #He is very committed (Hence the hex code project) #He will be inactive one week in June every year. (My siblings visit at that time) #He wants a restraining order against his enemy #He likes to light candles #He is better at using a computer than most of his classmates #He doesn't have a favorite music genre, however if he had to choose, he would go with 80's pop. #He has a book on the 4,000 year history of the Pythagorean Theorem. (I got it as a gift when I was 4/5. The person who gave it to me has since passed away) #He is not daring #A school is too big for him if it has more than one building (For example, my middle school) #He knows many of his school's shortcuts #While he likes Geography, he is not a fan of History #He wanted to join MasterChef Junior, but decided against it. (See fact 197) #His love for cooking started in 2011, but didn't pick up until 2016 (I got a culinary set for Christmas that year) #He is very specific about many things #He prefers to be alone (Mostly with school work) #He doesn't have time for most things #Unlike many, he likes talking to relatives (Well, it actually depends on which one I'm talking to) #Despite that, he hates when people call him personally (I prefer if they text) #He has never spent any of his life savings #Speaking from experience, what everyone says about Arizona is true (I lived there for 6 months, so...) #He thinks most people have a bad taste in music #He used to have to a website for Pre-Algebra help. It has since been forgotten and hasn't been edited in 8 months. (I have since lost access to the website) #He takes a 20 minute walk every day after school. (It's normally when I'm too bored to do anything) #He has several guilty pleasures (What? You thought I was going to tell you them? Nah!) #He knows somebody that cheats off of everyone in school. That kid sits behind him in Algebra 1 (Oh god!) #Speaking of math, he is one of the two 7th graders in the aformentioned class. #He got lost on the way from his bus stop to his house once in 6th grade (I don't ride the bus anymore) #He likes visiting his eye doctor #On that topic, his eye doctor in Idaho was located in Utah, so he once had to wake up at 1 in the morning to get there on time. He still had 4 hours to spare before the appointment. (I haven't gone to the same doctor since) #He hates when people mispronounce nuclear (My classmates do it all the time and it drives me absolutely nuts) #He has 15 OCs. 7 have been shown, and 2 haven't even been drawn yet. (My object show will have 54) #His high score on Bop-It is 119 #He finds most fanbases annoying (Such as Harry Potter and Stranger Things.) #He would rank his classes like this (B to W) Math, Literacy, Spanish, Geography, English, and Science #He's like a zombie when he wakes up. #His new account will actually be called TheNerdyChive835 (It suits my personality better) #He doesn't have an official catchphrase #He likes comment chains #He can't solve a Rubik's Cube #His room is small #He has eaten grass before (REGRET) #He was part of a private community in 4th grade called "Earth Kids" (where we picked up trash around the playground during recess.) He and his friend (she was the one who started it) recruited about 21 people. (None of the teachers joined in, but they complemented us for starting it) Sadly, the community only lasted 3 months. #His favorite "non-animated" series on YouTube is Lunchtime With Smosh (Second place is Geography Now) #He tried playing piano when he was 8. The teacher only gave him one lesson, and then she stopped. #April and November are the best months #When he talks to people, he lets them start the conversation. #His locker and classes are on opposite ends of his school #He likes to pace #He almost drowned once when he was 8 #Touring the entire United States is number 1 on his bucket list #He is a procrasinatior (Mainly with science projects) #He prefers his geography teacher's assistant (He's a student teacher) over his actual geography teacher #He is currently counting how many lines each character has in BFB #He is terrible at giving advice #He once grew okra in his backyard #His least favorite month is May *Shudders* #He has a camera that he used for a field trip in 5th grade. He got to show the class the pictures he took (It was only honors students) #More of his friends are girls, than guys. #He absolutely hates that in school "pie charts" are called "circle graphs" #He also hates when his hands get sticky #He doesn't scream #Forks > Spoons #He once walked a mile in 35-40 minutes #He has gone camping once. His cousin found a huge rock formation that was about 100 feet tall #He hates cliffhangers #He can't be a teacher because he is too passive #His "friend" (now my arch-enemy) once said humans should be extinct #He has been pinned on YouTube 4 times (3 by the same person) #He is bad at RPS #He is a rule freak #He once had to do a book report in 4th grade. He finished it a week later, but the teacher forgot about it, so he did it for nothing. #His theme is White & Nerdy #He had his tonsils removed when he was 1 (Long story) #He is the only one in his math class with a November birthday #He likes to check his old school's websites to see what they're like today #He can only feel small earthquakes (Less than a 4.0 magnitude) #He doesn't do well under pressure #His blood type is B+ #His favorite games (2010-2013) were Slice-It, Angry Birds, and Fruit Ninja. Now they're Minecraft, Mario Kart, and Guitar Hero. #He was going to do karate when he was 7. However, he decided not to. #In one of his schools, they had recess four times every day. (Once before school, once in the middle of the day, once after lunch, and once near the end of the day.) #He used to live in a trailer (April 2017-August 2018) #He uses mechanical pencils or pens #He hates stairs #He can hardly stand after sitting down #He is a straight-A student #He has been in honors classes since 4th grade #In 2015, his mother worked at a senior home, so when he had to stay home, he would go there instead. He would help plan and set up activities for the seniors. #He was in school until almost June because all the teachers went on strike #During said strike was his NHD competition, like 3 teachers were involved with that. #He is a Christian/Mormon #He can count to 1000 in Spanish #He put "Da Coconut Nut" into Google Translate, and not a single lyric was the same. #He has terrible aim #He is guilty of pronouncing the "t" in "often" #He also says "either" with a long "i" #He hates chalk and chalkboards #One day when he lived in Idaho, the wind was like 50-80 miles per hour. #His "Liked Videos" playlist is over 500 videos long #He has to wear an eyepatch for 2 hours every day. (Not anymore because I lost it, but I used to, and it was normally between 5 and 7 PM) #The people in his Spanish class can't count #If he knows he'll be or is already late to school, he'll (most likely) just take the day off #He accidently swallowed a penny once. #Limes > Lemons #He looks older than he actually is #He loves news and game show fails #He doesn't find humor in pain #He is very excessive with commas. #He once got 5 dollars for helping build a gazeebo (with my grandpa and his friend) #He is dreading gym class next quarter (UPDATE: Today was my first day with that class. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.) #He has a mug that says "Nerds Rule" #He always loses at games #He can recite the Oklahoma flag salute (I salute the flag of the state of Oklahoma. Its symbols of peace unite all people) #He once sprayed his hair silver #He has a meme relevancy scale called the "Meme Wall" #He can only understand sarcasm if it's obvioous #Star Wars > Star Trek (I don't actually have a preference, but if I did, this is what it would be) #He never checks his e-mail #He was in a lockdown in 6th grade (It was just somebody the police were after. He ended up on campus, but I don't know what happened to him.) #He's essentially living in the 90s (Cue the techno music) #He's gotten 207 on Flappy Bird #He is a perfectionist #He used to frequently visit his local college (it's called OU) #Most of his Google Documents are data #His family is split. So techically he lives in a family of 2. (By that, half of us live in Maryland, and the rest of us are in Oklahoma. Also, I mean my immediate family) #White chocolate >>>>>>>>> Milk chocolate >>>>>>>>>>>>> Dark chocolate (Dark chocolate is absolutely disgusting. It's only good with mint) #His worst habit is oversleeping #Once, in his math class, somebody said 9+6=17 (He was an 8th grader, and was dead serious about it) #He can count to 64 in binary #He can type the alphabet in 4.3 seconds #He gets paranoid when home alone #He can spell "antidisestablishmentarianism" and "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #He hates when people say "nucular" instead of "nuclear" #He considers himself to be "unusual" #His lowest grade was a "C" #He doesn't like that he has two english classes #He thinks algebra is too easy #His least favorite book is "Dragon Wings" #His school rules are written poorly #He likes nonograms and sudoku #In Chinese culture, he is almost 14 years old. #His longest injury lasted 7 days #His favorite bands are The Beatles, Hall and Oates, Train, Dragonforce, and Queen #He knew a first grader that could do geometry (He's in 3rd grade now, and he would visit our class occasionally) #He hates when he tells people that his vision is impaired and they say "How many fingers am I holding up?" and I have to explain for like 5-10 minutes on how I can only see close-up and not far away. Then they do the same thing but far away. (It is probably my biggest pet peeve ever) #DA KOKONUT NUT IS A GIANT NUT. IF YOU EAT TOO MUCH YOU GET VERY FAT. NOW THE KOKONUT NUT IS A BIG, BIG NUT, BUT THIS DELICIOUS NUT, IS NOT A NUT! # HE IS A HUMAN Category:Things you might not know about pages